Os 7 Contos Proibidos p3 O Bilhete
by Yntegra Hellsing
Summary: Inuyasha acha um misterioso bilhete na mochila de Kagome e fica enfurecido. Kagome terá que arcar com as consequências.


**Contos Proibidos 4 - O Bilhete**

Era uma noite quente de chuva forte de verão. Como sempre discussões ecoavam em meio a um vilarejo. Inuyasha e Kagome seguiam para dentro da floresta a fim de se afastarem dos comentários alheios.

Inuyasha havia lido um bilhete que Houjo deixou para Kagome em sua mochila. Ele resolve então tomar satisfações com ela: - Kagome, que história é essa de ficar recebendo bilhetes do Houjo em sua mochila. Está tendo alguma coisa com ele não é? - diz ele colocando-se a frente dela, olhando bravo como sempre, algo bastante comum para Kagome.  
- Inuyasha, quem foi que disse que você podia mexer nas minhas coisas?  
- Ora, não mude de assunto! Você anda se encontrando com aquele cara, é?  
- Não Inuyasha, eu nem sei do que está falando...aonde está esse bilhete? O que diz nele? - pergunta a menina, tentando tirar o papel minúsculo das mãos fortes do Youkai.  
- Ele está marcando um encontro com você! Um encontro! E você ainda diz que não tem nada com ele...feh - Olha aqui Inuyasha, se você está com ciúmes, admita logo!  
- Ciúmes, eu, ora...eu não teria ciúmes de uma garota boba como você!  
- Ah é? Então pra que tudo isso? Se eu quiser sair com ele, eu saio! Você não tem nada comigo não é? Não tem ciúmes, não tem nada afinal...não é?  
Inuyasha se vê sem respostas para tanta argumentação, mas insiste no assunto.  
- Eu só estou falando tudo isso porque você nem o conhece direito! Já pensou se ele é um tarado e pensa em te atacar? Eu é que depois não iria perder o meu tempo indo te salvar, já que você mesma que quis ir! - diz cruzando os braços, olhando para o lado fechando os olhos com uma expressão de raiva.  
- Ah, então você é meu salvador? sempre será meu salvador não é? Pois saiba que nem sempre eu quero ser salva por você, Inuyasha. O Houjo é um amor de pessoa, é gentil, é doce, é educado e está apaixonado por mim! Diferente de tudo que você é! - indaga a garota, aos berros.  
Com a chuva que ia caindo sobre os dois, ia deixando os seios de Kagome à mostra, por seu uniforme ter boa parte dele com a cor branca, deixando Inuyasha muito sem jeito.  
- Droga! estou toda molhada, vou pegar um resfriado por sua causa! - Diz Kagome, observando o seus cabelos encharcados.  
O Hanyou continuava a olhar Kagome de cima a baixo observando com o ardor do ciúme que o corpo dela não poderia ser tocado por ninguém, a não ser ele mesmo.  
Inuyasha, você está me deixando sem jeito...por que me olha assim? - Pergunta Kagome um tanto ruborizada. Ele agarra os pulsos de Kagome com força e traz seu rosto junto ao dele.  
- Você não vai sair com aquele cara, entendeu bem? - Diz rangendo os dentes.  
- Me solta! O que pensa que está fazendo? - Indaga ela tentando se soltar dos braços fortes do meio youkai.  
- Se você tem que fazer algo com alguém tem que ser comigo! Autoritário e com voz firme, Inuyasha mostrava quem é que era o dono da situação. Ele a olhava nos olhos, vendo as gotas de água escorrerem por seu rosto, onde ele empurra ela sobre uma árvore, se aproximando dela. - E agora, eu vou te mostrar que eu posso ser muito melhor do que ele!  
Ele chega perto dela, a puxando pela cintura, onde começa a beija-la ardentemente, com a língua a entrelaçar de forma selvagem sobre a dela. As mãos dele começam a acariciar seu corpo, arranhando levemente as suas pernas. Kagome não esperava aquela reação de Inuyasha, no entanto sonhava com aquela situação. Afinal, ela só queria ser dele, somente dele. Ela sentiu um leve tremor nos joelhos e semicerrou os olhos embarcando numa aventura inesquecível. A chuva que caía sobre seus corpos jamais apagaria o calor que estavam sentindo. Inuyasha penetrava sua língua ávida na boca de Kagome como se aquele fosse...o último beijo.  
Kagome agarrou as costas no hanyou, apertando o kimono de pele de rato de fogo querendo arranca-lo.  
Subindo suas mãos aos poucos, ia chegando aos seios de Kagome, ele rasga a blusa com força, agarrando-os fortemente, os massageando, enquanto beijava seu pescoço, dando leves mordidas sobre ele.  
O gosto da chuva se misturava ao gosto dela.  
- Kagome, você nunca será dele, entendeu? Nunca! Será somente minha, de mais ninguém! - Zangado pelas respostas da menina, ele arranca sua calcinha. Kagome geme baixinho, num misto de medo e desejo, instigando ainda mais os instintos do meio youkai. - Eu amo só você, Inuyasha, só você! Por favor...eu...fica comigo. - Entre gemidos e sussurros, essa era deixa que Inuyasha precisava.  
- Ele vai lambendo seu corpo como se fosse comê-la, deslizando uma das mãos sobre sua barriguinha, tocando em seu sexo, acariciando-o com seus dedos com movimentos profundos. Em meio a tanto desejo, ele sussurrava:  
- Pode sentir isso? - ela gemia contorcendo-se - só eu posso fazer isso com você. Só eu sei o que você gosta...ele nunca saberá! Nunca! - dessa vez ele gritou em seu ouvido.  
Kagome não teve alternativa senão Ter um orgasmo. Não era sua primeira vez com Inuyasha e muito menos seria a última. Na verdade, ela adorava o jeito brigão e arredio dele. Queria era mais, nunca quis que ele se tornasse humano para que não perdesse esse jeito selvagem e animal em seu sangue. O amava exatamente assim, e amava fazer amor com ele na essência.  
Ela perdeu o fôlego.  
- Ainda não acabei... eu quero ficar dentro de você.  
O Hanyou afastou um pouco seu kimono e a penetrou sem piedade. Kagome que estava com suas pernas envolvidas na cintura do rapaz, cruzou-as com força, cravando suas unhas no pescoço dele. Um gemido alto podia ser ouvido por perto, mas o som da chuva forte abafava qualquer barulho. Deslizando-se dentro dela, ele gemia e urrava um som semelhante ao de um cão, deixando a mostra seus caninos que vez ou outra arranhavam o pescoço da jovem. Eles não queriam que aquele momento acabasse. Mas uma hora, aquela aflição teria que terminar. Kagome sentiu um pulsar mais forte entre suas pernas e viu Inuyasha perder o ar por alguns instantes. Lentamente ele a põe de volta no solo, pressionando-a contra a árvore. Ofegante, ele olha para seu rosto enquanto ela olha para baixo.  
- Então, o que me diz? Ainda vai sair com ele? Hein?  
- Eu.  
Quando a menina ameaçou falar algo que contrariasse o rapaz, ele voltou sua mão para o sexo dela, deixando-a entorpecida.  
- Por favor...Inu...não sairei com ele.  
- Então diga que é só minha. Diga!  
- Eu sou só sua...só sua Inuyasha. De mais ninguém.  
Inuyasha a beija novamente, dessa vez mais calmamente. Ajeitando seu kimono ele mesmo retira a parte de cima e entrega para kagome vestir. Ela monta em suas costas, cansada e exausta. Inuyasha a conduz de volta para o vilarejo que estavam hospedados.  
- O que vamos dizer para Mirok e Sango?  
- Quem estávamos enfrentando um Youkai e ele quis arrancar suas roupas.  
- Ora...não está de todo mentindo...-diz a menina sorrindo para o Hanyou que corresponde, seguindo em direção a floresta.  
A chuva se dissipava e um céu brilhante e iluminado pela lua abriu caminho para novas aventuras.


End file.
